Humiliation
by DCIMorse
Summary: Bloom and Icy are locked up together and Bloom is the one who decides how badly Icy would be humiliated. Rated M for a good reason.
1. Where am I?

**Humiliation.**

All usual disclaimers to this fan fiction story apply.

**Where am I?**

Bloom woke up looking around wondering where she was when she heard someone next to her breathing. She looked to her left and saw Icy fast asleep next to her. Her body was completely tied up with chains. Bloom wondered what had happened to the both of them because as far as she knew Icy was supposed to be locked up at Light rock castle and she was supposed to be home with her parents at the royal palace in Sparkx. She thought of trying to get away from here as soon as possible but when she tried to use a transportation spell nothing happened. Even transforming was impossible so now she knew that something was blocking her magic. She then heard Icy wake up.

"Where am I?" Bloom heard her ask.

"I wish I knew." the fairy answered.

"Bloom? What are you doing here?"

"I don't have an answer to that either."

"What do you mean?"

"The only thing I know is that I went to bed last night and woke up here next to you. Only difference between us is that you are chained up whereas I was left without chains." Bloom told Icy who looked as if she could kill her. Bloom then looked at the chains but the moment she touched them they seemed to tighten around Icy. Bloom pulled her hand back and as soon as her hand was from the chain it loosened around Icy.

"I won't be doing that again." she told the ice witch.

"You could kill me now." Icy tried to tempt Bloom who just turned her head with a sigh.

"If I wanted to kill you I would have done it when you had called upon the army of darkness trying to conquer the magical realms. I 'm not that kind of girl, you on the other hand would have no problem with killing me if you had the chance." Bloom said as she stared in front of her.

"Whoever is responsible for this must have thought this too and made sure that I wasn't able to get my hands on you." Icy spat. Suddenly the door to their room opened and a few men walked in. Bloom saw that they were all wearing some kind of black uniform and they all had a red cape around their shoulders. The oldest man walked up to them and smiled.

"Good morning Princess Bloom and Icy, welcome to my personal hell hole. I brought the two of you here so I can start passing sentence over the criminal element here. How severe the punishment will be like depends on the victim present in your room. She chooses the punishments for you. Well not at first but along the way her choices will influence the outcome of every punishment we give you. There are a series of things we are going to do to you and Bloom will choose how bad it will be. She won't, however, have no say in what we decide to do to you that will be up to us. Oh, and one other thing, it was not Bloom who decided to hire us to teach you a lesson we are a neutral force guarding the universe and we decide what happens to people like you, Icy. We are a secret society only stepping in when we see fit. The last time we wanted to step in was when the ancestresses were rampaging the universe. We never had the chance of bringing them in even though they are on the loose even as we speak. Some day we will get our hands on them as well as Stormy and Darcy, hahaha." he then finished as he looked at the both of them.

"It is not up to you to decide what is just punishment or not." Bloom spoke up while she slowly got angry.

"The punishment she got from those who claim to be wise and strong was a weak one. Light rock would not change her one bit. We will change her." he growled. "As for the first thing she will spend forty-eight hours with you princess. Off course she will remain chained up."

"What?" both girls yelled out in surprise.

"No way I 'm going to lay here talking to her." Icy continued.

"And wouldn't taking the chains of her body be a good idea too. What if she has to go to the bathroom?" Bloom pointed the obvious out.

"Do you see a bathroom in here?" the man asked her making her look around.

"Not really but I thought..."

"If you need to go you just go somewhere in the room." he told them.

"But what about Icy?" Bloom tried once more.

"That's her problem" he laughed as he walked out. His comrades followed him out and closed the door behind them. Bloom then looked at Icy who looked at her with an angry face. Bloom realised that whatever would happen next could only be made easier on Icy by her. She knew that Icy's fate was in her hands. Even though she hated Icy for all that she had done in the past she shouldn't let her feelings get in the way of making the right decision. Then she felt nature calling and stood up and decided to release herself in a corner of the room. Icy heard her peeing and fought hard not to wet herself. She was glad to hear Bloom finish so she no longer had to go. Bloom than walked back to her and looked at Icy with a sad face.

"What is it?" Icy barked.

"You." Bloom just answered.

"Me, what do you mean?"

"I 'm the one who decides how bad you will be treated after we been through this. I can let my feelings towards you speak or do what 's right. Take the easy way out or walk the hard road."

"What? You are having a conflict of conscious? Stormy and Darcy would laugh at you, not to mention your friends. They would love to be in your shoes and make sure that the worst would happen to me."

"Then they don't deserve to be protectors of their world nor their enchantix powers."

"Why not?"

"Only fairies who are pure at hart, willing to sacrifice their life for their world deserve this kind of power. I have been raised with the notion that we should forgive those who have wronged us and I believed that maybe someday I would be able to forgive you for what you have done in the past three years."

"Forgiveness is for the weak."

"It easy to take revenge, it's much harder to forgive. Just like I 'm now responsible for what will happen to you next." Bloom finished the conversation as she put her arms around her legs and started to think about what to do when the time came. Icy felt it harder to control her bladder but didn't want to wet herself. She tried hard not to think about her problem and decided that the only way she could get her mind off of it she needed to talk to Bloom. But what could she talk to her about? They had no common interests and as to talk about their fights would only make things between them worse.

"I know that you are trying to keep yourself from letting nature take it's course Icy but by now you must really feel your bladder hurt. I can tell by the way you are moving around that it is becoming more and more difficult to hold it in." Bloom told her as she looked at her. The moment Icy looked into Bloom's eyes she knew that Bloom wouldn't think any less of her if she did wet herself. Only her pride was left standing between releasing herself and the hurting bladder. She kept looking at Bloom who smiled at her and said it was okay, no one would have to know and it would be their little secret. Icy then closed her eyes and finally let go and as she felt herself get wet she felt Bloom's hand running through her hair in a comforting way. When Icy opened her eyes she felt a tear rolling down. Bloom had never seen Icy cry but decided not to say anything as she wiped the tear off. Bloom just kept smiling at her. Icy felt as if she wanted to crawl into a small space and hide there for as long as it was necessary to cry but she couldn't in front of Bloom.

As the day progressed Icy talked to Bloom from time to time to pass the time. Every now and then they fell asleep because of boredom. Suddenly the door to their room was opened waking them up. Two men came in with trays of food putting them down in front of them and then they left again. Bloom then took a tray and slid it closer to her and picked up the spoon on the tray.

"Icy would you like to have some soup" she asked the witch who nodded. Bloom started to feed her the soup and when it was finished she wanted to feed Icy the rest but she refused.

"You really should eat Icy." Bloom said.

"And the next thing I know is that I 'm soiling my pants with something else than urine. No thank you, it's already humiliating enough. Just give me enough to drink and I will hold out until these forty-eight hours are over." Icy clarified her reasons and Bloom just nodded in understanding. Bloom then started her meal and as soon as she was finished she asked if Icy wanted another sip of water. Icy accepted and let Bloom help her to drink. It felt weird to be helped by Bloom and yet it somehow made her comfortable knowing that she at least didn't force her to eat everything. Later that day they were brought another meal which Bloom ate but Icy refused except for the liquids. Some time later a group walked in with the old man in the lead.

"So you refuse to eat Icy. Well now then you will eat this meal and the next." He said as two men started to force food in her mouth and made her eat the whole plate while Bloom was being held back by two other men. Bloom yelled at the old guy to stop it but he just smiled as he saw Icy swallow down another bite. When they were finished they left the room and Icy was lying down with an angry face. Bloom just looked at her and decided to keep quiet for now. The whole process was being repeated two more times that day but the last time Icy was more compliant as if she had already accepted that resistance was futile. Bloom wondered how much of this Icy would be able to take. When they fell asleep late at night, even though they had no sense of time in there, Bloom laid herself close to Icy. Suddenly the door opened again and the men came in and lifted Icy from the ground while two other men held a firm grip on Bloom.

"Well Icy how are your intestines doing? I bet that they are hurting since you keep that ass of yours closed. I 'm here to fix that problem." The old man said with a devilish grin on his face.

"I 'm fine." Icy resisted to tell how she really felt. For hours now she was keeping her anus from getting herself even filthier then she already was. She now had a feeling that it wasn't going to stay that way. The man walked around her and stopped behind her.

"I could let you suffer until the forty eighth hour has finished but that would be no fun for me so I 'm going to help you get rid of the pain. Do you know there are several pressure points in a human body that can induce this." he said as he put his fingers on several places at her back. She felt him push on them and before she could even say anything she felt how everything in her intestines was coming out of her body. She closed her eyes when it was happening. When it was finished they laid her down on the floor again.

"You were so close to reaching it without crapping your pants. You only had two hours left." the old man laughed as he and his cronies left. Bloom ran over to Icy who had turned over to her side and started to cry. Bloom just sat down next to her and caressed her hair without even a word. It seemed that the proud witch could be broken after all. Bloom hoped that she wasn't yet but it would certainly shorten their stay with these crooks. Icy felt Blooms hand running through her hair and just let her since it seemed that Bloom did in a way care for her. Soon Icy fell asleep leaving Bloom awake wondering how she would wake up again. Some time later Icy woke up again.

"Bloom, do you think they would let us take a shower before they do something else to us?" Icy asked her in a to Bloom very familiar voice. This meant that Icy still was her witchy self.

"I hope so since we don't exactly smell like roses. I was taken from my bed back home and all I 'm wearing is this nightgown which is filthy by now." Bloom answered.

"I think I smell more like a dunghill. Why did he have to do this?" Icy growled as she turned around to face Bloom. Bloom looked at her with a sad face again as she answered.

"I don't know. I somehow have the feeling that he gets off on this."

Moments later the door opened and the men came in. The old man then walked in and sniffed.

"Yes this is much better. You know it's time to clean out this stable. Men remove the chains around the witch's body and feet. Keep her hands in chains." Immediately the men did as he told them and Icy was finally free to walk around herself again but then it became clear to everyone how dirty she really was.

"Well, why don't you two come along with us." the man spoke up again. Bloom and Icy nodded as they followed the man through several corridors. At a door he stopped and turned to them.

"Here you can take a shower but the door to the shower only opens once so I think only one of you can take a shower. So Bloom who is going to get that shower?" He asked with an evil grin on his face.

"There is also another possibility: we both take a shower together." Bloom answered with a grin on her face. The old man blinked for a while and then agreed. He had underestimated the princess and now he realised she was not going to play along with him as he had hoped. He told them to get their clothes of before entering the shower. He would see to it that they would have something to wear when they had finished. Bloom took off her clothes first and then she took off Icy's clothes. It was easy to take of her skirt and panties but she had to rip her shirt and bra off of her. They entered the shower where Bloom first put Icy under the water so all the dirt would be rinsed off of her then Bloom started to wash Icy who let Bloom about her business. Soon Icy was clean again so Bloom started to wash herself. When they were finished Bloom turned off the water and started to dry them off. As soon as Bloom was ready they stepped out of the shower where some clothes were lying on the floor. Bloom put Icy panties, a skirt on and finished it off by wrapping a piece of cloth around Icy's chest. Then she got dressed herself and chose the skirt and blouse that was left. The man told them to follow him and let them to another room in the place. They went in and the door closed behind them. They looked around and saw a bed, a coffee table, two chairs and a pile of magazines in the room. Then Icy noticed another door in the to which she went to check out what was behind that door. Bloom followed her and they both found a toilet behind the door.

"Finally some place we can go when nature calls" Bloom said as she looked at a very happy Icy.


	2. What's next?

**What 's next?**

Icy and Bloom were sitting together on the bed looking at the door waiting for their meal and as they were waiting they were reading a magazine. Icy then looked up and turned her head.

"Bloom, I have to go to the bathroom." she said making Bloom look up from her magazine with a smile. She then stood up and accompanied Icy to the bathroom where she helped Icy by pulling her panties down. Icy then went to do what she needed to do while Bloom went out. It had been only one day since Icy was somewhat released from completely chained up but her hands were still chained. Bloom needed to help her eat, drink, get dressed or undressed or whatever other needs she needed her hands to be free. In a way Bloom was like a caretaker to Icy.

"I 'm finished." she heard Icy call from the bathroom. Bloom went in and looked at Icy who was looking down to the floor waiting for Bloom to pull her panties up again.

"I feel like a little child." Icy sighed as Bloom helped her "If I get my hands on these guys some day I will not hold back on them, somebody 's going to pay for this."

"Relax Icy, it 's not as if I enjoy this too. I 'd rather be elsewhere right now than here with you, taking care of you." Bloom tried to calm her down. Icy then walked out of the bathroom while Bloom washed her hands. She was hoping that some day Sky and her friends would come and save them both. Once she had joined Icy again in the living room/bedroom Icy was lying on the bed looking at the ceiling with an angry face. Bloom was glad she still was her old self but also worried what would happen in coming hours, days, maybe months. She wondered why these guys wanted to change Icy's ways. Suddenly the door opened and the old man walked in followed by a few of his underlings. Two of them were carrying a tray with food which they put down on the table.

"Put that tray on the floor." the old man said as he looked at the two girls with a smile on his face "Icy is nothing more than a dog that needs to be trained properly and since she 's a dog she will have to eat like a dog. Well go on Icy, EAT." Bloom looked at Icy and then she stood up.

"What if she doesn't?" Bloom asked him.

"Well then the both of you will be send back to the stable again and you will stay there for at least ten days then." he answered as he looked at Icy who decided to kneel down and started eating messing herself up completely while Bloom started eating herself while she was watching Icy with a sad face. When Icy had finished her meal but her face was now quite a mess and there was also some food in her hair. She then looked up at Bloom who had finished her own meal. The men picked up the trays as the old man looked with an amused face at Icy and then left. As soon as the door was closed again Bloom went to the bathroom with Icy and started to wash up Icy.

" I was not looking forward to go back into that room again." Icy said to Bloom who was taking care of Icy's hair by then.

"So eating like a dog is better?" Bloom asked.

"Not really, but at least I won't have to wish for a fresh pair of panties." Icy reminded Bloom who then slightly smiled. It was the first time since they were imprisoned together that Icy saw Bloom smile. "It has been a while I 've seen you smile, Bloom."

"Well do we have something to smile about?" Bloom responded.

"No, but still I 'd rather see you smile every once in a while than as depressed as you have been in the past few days. It started to creep me out." Icy told her as she looked up. Bloom looked into Icy's eyes and saw the sadness in her eyes. Something had gotten to Icy but Bloom couldn't tell what. Then Bloom decided to check Icy's clothes for food stains and while she was doing that Icy whispered in her ears.

"They will not break me no matter what they throw at me but you and your kindness will." she said making Bloom look up at her in surprise. When their eyes met again Icy nodded.

**Somewhere else.**

Flora woke up looking around in a dark room. The last thing she remembered was being on the road with Helia and their friends looking for Bloom and the Trix since they seemed to have escaped again. They all thought the same thing, the Trix had Bloom so they could finally get their hands on the Dragonfire. She then heard chains rattle making her look next to her where she saw Stormy lying next to her completely chained up.

"So you 're finally awake." Stormy growled at her.

"Where are we?" Flora asked.

"How the hell would I know, last thing I remember is Darcy and me running away from Light rock prison after Icy had been taken by some kind of light. For two days we have been on the run. We went to sleep last night in the Alfea forest and that 's the last thing I remember." Stormy explained while she looked at the fairy who tried to use magic. "I already tried and I 'm sure that neither of us will be able to use magic to get out of here. We can only wait and see what the meaning of this is." Then the door to their room opened and an old man followed by a number of other men walked in and started to explain everything to them as they looked at him with an angry face. Once they were left alone again Stormy and Flora started talking again.

"So what happens to me while we are here all depends on what you want to happen to me. Well this could be a great chance to get back at me for all that I have done in the past few years." Stormy growled.

"Is it?" Flora questioned.

"Don't tell me you wouldn't want to get back at me in the worst way possible."

"Deep inside I want to but that would also mean that I have to violate the ideals I live by. Sacrificing my ideals is the last thing I want to do. I had hoped that some day we all would be friends you guys as well as the six of us."

"What plants have you been sniffing on lately. I 'm Stormy the Storm witch who loves to destroy things. You and me friends? It 's more likely that Cloud tower will turn into a school for fairies than us being friends."

"Maybe, I think it is possible if we really look at each other as human beings and not as enemies."

"Yep, keep sniffing that plant." Stormy then finished with a groan.

"Is something the matter?" Flora asked as she looked at a squirming Stormy.

"Yeah, I need to go to the bathroom but being chained up means that I have to do my business in my panties and I don't want to." Stormy spat back.

"Fighting it won't help either because in the end you will get worse. You have to let nature take its course."

"I wouldn't mind peeing my panties but right now something is pushing its way out of my anus."

"I won't tell anyone if you won't." Flora tried to ease her mind.

"And the next thing I know is you and your friends laughing about this." Stormy growled again.

"I promise you as protector of Linphea that I won't tell a soul." Flora told her as she looked into the witch's eyes who then closed her eyes and felt how her panties were filling up with a soft and warm mass. Tears were rolling down her eyes as Flora was watching her and Flora just let her hands run through Stormy's hair. Stormy wondered why this fairy would promise her not to tell about what she was going through right then. She looked up again and saw Flora wipe away the tears from her cheeks. Flora then kissed her on her forehead making Stormy look at her with different eyes. This fairy really had a big heart.

**Bloom and Icy's room.**

Bloom and Icy were lying next to each other being bored. For the past few days they had been talking quite a lot of their joined past but they ran out of things to talk about since Icy was not too fond about talking about her childhood years. Bloom then got an idea.

"Icy what would you say about playing some kind of a game?" she asked Icy.

"Depends what kind of game." Icy answered.

"Well a game called truth or dare." Bloom said.

"How does one play that game?" Icy wondered.

"Well you choose either truth or dare and when you choose truth I ask you a question which you have to answer truthfully. If you choose dare I dare you to do something. If you don't do as I ask you have to answer a question truthfully. If you lie or don't want to tell the truth you have to perform a dare."

"Sounds interesting. I 'll start by choosing... dare." Icy said

"I dare you to kiss me on the lips." Bloom dared her. Icy was surprised by what Bloom wanted her to do but decided to do as Bloom asked and kissed her full on the lips. She held her lips on Blooms and slowly probed them with her tongue. Bloom's lips parted at some point allowing her access to her mouth where tongues met and wrestled for a while until Icy cam up for air. Bloom then looked at her a bit wide eyed wondering about what just happened.

"Well Bloom, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Bloom chose.

"Are you gay?" Icy asked.

"No, I 'm not." Bloom answered truthfully making Icy wonder if Bloom was lying but then reminded herself that she had asked the wrong question.

"I didn't lie if that 's what you were thinking, now truth or dare Icy."

"Dare." Icy firmly said since she was not in the mood to answer any question Bloom had for her but she had not counted on Bloom's bright mind.

"Well Icy... I..." Bloom said as she was thinking on how to get the ice witch to answer some questions she had "Dare you to suck my nipples for fifteen seconds." Icy immediately looked in Bloom's sparkling eyes and knew that she either did what she asked or started to answer her questions. Icy was weighing her options, wondering what to do and decided to do as Bloom asked. Bloom unbuttoned her blouse, took it off and then she took off her bra granting Icy access to her breasts. As she felt Icy's lips on one of her nipples she let out a soft moan wondering how far she would go herself to get Icy to choose to answer at least one question she had about her childhood. When Icy had finished Bloom put her blouse back on.

"Well Bloom truth or dare?"

"Truth?"

"Would you like to have sex with women?" Icy asked with a smirk on her face.

"I 'm a bit bisexual if that's what you want to know and if it wouldn't work out with Sky somehow I wouldn't mind having sex with a woman." Bloom answered and they both laughed for while.

"Now you again Icy, truth or dare?"

Icy was thinking it over for a while since the new information she had obtained was not in her advantage and she started to wonder how far Bloom would go to get her to answer a question she had about her past.

"Dare" Icy decided in the end making Bloom look at her with a creepy smile on her face as she dared her to lick her breasts for a minute. Icy then looked at her but decided that maybe this could be more fun for herself to see Bloom trying to make her answer a question she didn't want to answer anyway. She started to lick Blooms breasts as she knew that if she did it right Bloom might regret her dares afterwards. Bloom then in her turn decided to ask for a dare herself and Icy dared her to lick her belly what Bloom did with pleasure but by then the game ended. Soon Bloom and Icy were making out on the bed while touching each other's body in various parts. At some point they were rubbing each other's wetness while they were kissing. Soon Icy screamed out Bloom's name as she came and after a short while Bloom climaxed too as she called out Icy's name. When they were catching their breath Icy looked at Bloom for a while contemplating what to say now. They had sex with each other. What would be next? Would she fall in love with her.

"You are a tigress in the sack" Icy panted "Why would I need a man for when I could try to seduce you to be my lover."

"I never thought I 'd get laid by you." Bloom whispered as she realised what had happened. This was not at all as she had things planned. Now she felt guilty about what she had done and started to cry. She thought about Sky and how she had failed not to cheat on him. She was only with Icy for three days and then this happened. Maybe she was gay after all. Icy knew what Bloom could be thinking about but decided not to say anything. She somewhat covered themselves with the sheets on their bed. When Bloom had finished crying she started to herself and Icy. A few moments after they were dressed again their tormentor came back in and forced Icy to eat as a dog again. After they had finished their meal and cleaned up again they went to bed. Soon they both fell asleep.

**Stormy and Flora's room.**

Stormy woke up early because she felt a burning sensation all around her ass and vagina. She prayed that she wouldn't have to lay in her own shit for another twenty four hours but she had a feeling that these guys wouldn't pity her at all. She then looked at Flora who slept soundly. When Flora woke up she looked at Stormy who was feeling sorry for the storm witch. Some time later the men walked in and they almost gagged from the stench that was in the room. They left the food that was meant for their captives and left as fast as they could. Flora then started to feed Stormy first and ate herself when she had finished with Stormy. The old man came in with a number of his men and sniffed for a while.

"You 're right" he said to the men on his left "this really smells like a stable. Time to clean up. I never thought that the storm witch's bowels were that short. She must have crapped her pants at least twice." He then looked at Stormy who was hoping he would have mercy on her.

"Well," Flora started to speak up "Are you going to let her wash up?"

"Better, she can take a shower." He said as he looked at Flora. Then he ordered to remove all the chains around Stormy's body and legs but the chains around her wrists had to stay on. He asked the girls to follow him as he brought them to the shower. There he put Flora for the same dilemma as he had put Bloom but Flora saw through his game and gave the same answer as Bloom. Flora then took off all of her clothes first and as soon as she was finished she took off Stormy's clothes and wiped off most of the shit. Soon they stepped in the shower and Stormy smiled as she felt how the rest was being rinsed off. Flora started to wash her. When Flora started to wash Stormy's more intimate body parts Stormy let go of a moan surprising Flora. When she was finished with Stormy, Flora washed herself but she felt Stormy watching her every move. She looked over her shoulder as she was washing her shoulders and asked Stormy if she liked what she saw making the witch blush. Soon she was finished and pulled Stormy closer to her and then she whispered in the witch's ear.

"Stormy, don't show them you are into girls. They might use that against you." Flora warned her as she checked if she had done her job right. When they had finished they stepped out where a piece of cloth, two pairs of panties and a dress were lying on the floor. Flora wrapped Stormy in the cloth which covered most of her body and pinned it down so it wouldn't fall off of her body. Flora then got dressed herself and soon they got a room of their own.


	3. Who's next?

**Who 's next?**

**Bloom and Icy's room.**

Icy woke up feeling an arm around her waist. She knew it was Bloom's arm and she felt protected by her for the time being. She wondered what the day would be like, what might happen next. She hoped that in some way Bloom would protect her from the worst that could happen. Until then she had been lucky that what had happened didn't get to her as much as they had probably hoped. She wasn't looking forward to another round in the so called stable. Still they could do more to her and it would definitely get worse for her but it was also weighing on Bloom who's ideals were tested. It would only be a matter of time before Bloom might break and become the girl they wanted her to be. If that happened Icy would really start to suffer the consequences of her actions in the past. She decided it was necessary to keep Bloom from breaking down and she would do whatever she could to ease the mental pain Bloom must be going through. Bloom then woke up tightening her grip around Icy's waist for a few seconds before removing her arm.

"I quite enjoyed your arm around my waist." Icy whispered to Bloom who then looked at Icy with a depressed faced.

"I 'm sure you did." she said as she thought back at the events of the day before.

"I know what you must be feeling right now but what happened yesterday was my fault really. I kept pushing you in order to get you to stop pushing me to tell about my past. I never figured it would come to this. But you have to admit that you enjoyed it as much as I had." Icy said.

"No it's not your fault. I should have stopped when things were spinning out of control but you are right, I did enjoy it. It somewhat relaxed me and… made me forget what is going on here." Bloom said as she started to get out of bed. Icy then got out of bed too and they both went into the bathroom. Bloom first went too the toilet while Icy walked up too the mirror checking her face. Soon Bloom had finished her business and then helped Icy take off her panties. When Icy had finished Bloom started to wash her and helped her in her clothes. Soon they left the bathroom smiling at each other.

"The only thing missing in our bathroom is a shower." Icy stated as she looked at Bloom who agreed "I would love to be able to shower every day."

"So would I" Bloom said while she sat down on the bed. Icy sat down next to her and for a while it remained silent while they let their thoughts go.

"I hope that they will stop letting you eat on the floor like a dog." Bloom said as she looked in Icy's eyes.

"I hope so too but these guys have it really in for us. Lets hope that they aren't able to break our spirits. Whatever they will do to me, remember that it is not your fault. Don't let them break your spirit. Let them do to me what they want." Icy said.

"I can't just sit back and do nothing." Bloom replied.

"I don't expect you to. I just hope you will take the right decision when it comes down to it." Icy told the fairy who then put an arm around Icy.

"I promise I will do the best I can." Bloom promised Icy who hoped that Bloom would protect her as best as she could. The door to their room opened and breakfast was served. Icy was still forced to eat from the floor which she did without complaining. Bloom just watched her while she was eating herself. Icy was soon a mess again making Bloom stifle a few laughs. When they had finished breakfast Bloom started to clean Icy's face and hair again.

"If you want to laugh when you see me mess myself up, don't hesitate. It must be quite a sight to see me eat from a plate on the floor." Icy said with a smile "I wish I could see it myself. I bet I could even laugh at myself getting at it." Bloom finished doing Icy's hair and then they both walked back into the room. They were about to sit down when the old man walked in with his cronies. Bloom looked at him while Icy looked down.

"Well Bloom, I hope your done pampering her because now it's time to get your hands dirty. I want you to use this whip on her." he said as he pulled out a whip from under his cape. Bloom looked at it with a very surprised expression on her face.

"But I can't" Bloom started.

"Yes you can." the old man interrupted "you will give her ten lashes with this whip or I will give her a number of lashes. And when I have to do it I won't stop at ten. It will be a lot more then ten lashes. Your choice." Bloom then looked at Icy who was still looking down with an expressionless face.

"All right I 'll do it." Bloom said silently making the man smile.

"Lets get started then." He said as he signalled his men who grabbed Icy and took off her clothes. Bloom took the whip and closed her eyes the moment the first lash hit Icy's back. Icy felt it hit but she didn't make a sound. As the number of lashes come down on her back she felt it harder not to scream but she was proud and would keep her teeth clenched for as long as possible. When the last lash hit she couldn't hold back any more and screamed out in pain. The old man smiled as he looked down on Icy.

"Be glad Bloom chose to do the job herself." He said as he cupped her chin holding it up. He looked her in the eyes and continued "I would have given you at least a hundred lashes."

He then let go of her and walked out of the room taking his whip and his underlings with him. Bloom immediately picked up Icy and laid her face down on the bed. She ran into the bathroom and came out with a wet cloth to nurse her back. Icy felt the cool cloth on her back while she felt Bloom's tears dropping on her back.

"Bloom I'm glad you decided to do as he wanted. My back hurts like hell but it could have been worse. God knows how my back would have looked like after the hundred lashes he could have given me." Icy tried to comfort Bloom. She turned around when Bloom had taken off the cloth. She looked Bloom in the eyes and she saw that Bloom was feeling miserable about what she had done. If she could she would have put her arms around the fairy. Instead she kissed Bloom on her fore head reassuring her that she was fine with it.

**Stormy and Flora's room.**

Stormy woke up wondering what the day would be like. She felt Flora lying next to her still asleep. Stormy turned around to face her and for the first time in all the years she had known this fairy she had to say this was a beautiful girl. The peaceful face while she was asleep made Stormy smile. Flora then woke up looking right into Stormy's eyes.

"Good morning," Stormy said "have you slept well?"

"Actually, I have. What about you?" Flora responded.

"Apart from a nightmare, quite well." Stormy said as she turned on her back again. Flora then got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Stormy in turn got up and followed her. When she entered the bathroom Flora had just finished going to the toilet and helped Stormy so she could go. As soon as Stormy had finished her business Flora started to wash her.

"I feel like a little child." Stormy complained while Flora was finishing up.

"I understand how you must be feeling now." Flora said as she walked out of the bathroom with Stormy. They sat down on the bed waiting for their breakfast. Soon a few men came in brining them breakfast. Stormy was also forced to eat from the floor while Flora could eat decently. After breakfast Flora cleaned Stormy again. For a few hours they spend the time reading magazines that were present in the room. Suddenly the door to their room opened and the old man walked in with his followers.

"Good morning, how do you feel Flora?" he asked the fairy.

"Fine" Flora growled.

"I understand you 're angry but in order to teach the witch a lesson I need you too." he continued "She has to learn to appreciate the fine arts of fairy magic."

"I think she appreciates it just well enough not to underestimate fairies." Flora defended Stormy.

"Defending the witch?" the man wondered.

"Why not?" Flora responded.

"Well, she has tried to kill you and your friends on several occasions. So I wondered why you would defend her."

"Because she is also a human being." Flora set him straight.

"Well Stormy, I have found out that you have a taste for women. Would you like to spend some time with one?" the man said with a devious smile.

"Not right now" Stormy answered.

"What if I told you that you should have said yes." he said making Stormy look at him with fear in her eyes.

"You are lucky that it 's up to Flora if you will get what I have in mind for you. So Flora I want to ask you: would you mind sleeping with the witch right now." he asked the fairy who started to wonder what he would have in mind if she wouldn't sleep with Stormy. She looked at Stormy who was looking down to the floor wondering herself how these creeps found out about her preference for women. Flora then turned to the man again and told him that she would go to bed with Stormy. She then embraced Stormy who was too surprised to react and before she realised she was kissing Flora. As Flora was kissing Stormy she slowly started to take off their clothes. Stormy was getting seriously aroused while Flora let her hands travel over her body. When Stormy was about to have an orgasm the man told them to stop. Flora was a bit surprised at first but did as he asked. Stormy wished he had waited a bit longer since she was really close to climaxing. The man then smiled at Flora and laughed a few seconds later.

"Did you really think I would let Flora finish the job?" he asked Stormy.

"Honestly, I had hoped it." Stormy answered as she looked Flora in the eyes. Even Flora was still aroused and willing to go further now. The man then looked at them and waited for some time until he saw that the both of them were no longer aroused and then he ordered them to have sex again with each other. They than got to it again until he stopped them again just before climaxing. He repeated the treatment eight more times before he decided he had played enough with them.

"Well Stormy you 're lucky that Flora chose to go to bed with you because I had selected a few men to go to bed with you. That would have been more fun for me." he said as he left the room laughing. As soon as they were alone again Flora looked at Stormy with hungry eyes. Stormy saw the lust in Flora's eyes and wanted to stop her at first but as soon as Flora's lips touched hers she forgot about it right away since she was hungry for more too. When they finally climaxed they fell asleep soon after. Flora held Stormy in her arms whispering that she would protect her as best as she could. Stormy then felt a tear rolling down her cheek wondering why Flora would want to protect her.

**The stable.**

Stella woke up wondering where she was when she looked around. The last thing she remembered was going to bed after a long day of looking for Bloom and Flora with her friends. Then an awful smell reached her nose, wondering where it came from she turned around to see a chained up Darcy who seemed to be crying. Stella was about to attack her when she noticed that the smell came from the witch.

"Where are we?" she asked Darcy.

"I wish I knew." Darcy answered still trying to stop the tears.

"Why are you chained up like that." Stella asked.

"I don't know but this is a special kind of chain, the harder you try to get it off the more it tightens. Oh, if you smell something bad I have to say I just soiled my pants." Darcy said almost in tears again. Stella then put her arms around the witch comforting her as best as she possibly could. Stella didn't really want to comfort her but she understood how Darcy must be feeling at the time. When the door to their place opened an old man and several other men walked in. He gave them the same speech he had given Icy,Bloom,Stormy and Flora. Then he sniffed and started laughing.

"Well it seems like someone is really in the spirit but you will have to wait until tomorrow before you will see a shower Darcy." he said as he looked at the witch of darkness. Then he left with his posse leaving the girls alone.


	4. No way out

**No way out.**

**The stable**

Stella woke up after a long time and turned around to see Darcy crying again. Stella then pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the witch's tears telling her it was all right to cry. Darcy then looked up to Stella wondering why this fairy was so kind to her after all she and her friends had done to her. Stella wiped away the last tears and smiled at her.

"Why are you so kind to me?" Darcy finally asked her.

"It seems like we 're rocking the same boat for the time being, honey. To be honest I don't really like you but I hate these guys even more. Who the hell are they to decide what is the right punishment for you and what isn't. Lightrock was good enough for me. I know what the place is like since I visited a friend who has become a guard there. She told me that it was a horrible place for people like you whereas for people like me it would be paradise."

"They thought differently about it." Darcy said bitterly.

"I know." Stella replied as she put her arms around Darcy and hugged the witch. Darcy was surprised by the hug she received but decided to enjoy as long as it lasted. Even though she hated being hugged she found Stella's hug comforting right now. As time went by they talked a little, small talk mostly, but it helped passing time. After some hours the door to their hell hole opened. The men that had kidnapped them came in with a big smile.

"Well Stella it's time for you to take a shower." the old man said as he gestured his underlings to remove the chains off of Darcy. He brought the two of them to a door.

"Here you can take a shower, your highness. You will find it quite comfortable." He said as he turned to Stella.

"What about Darcy?" Stella asked.

"We have different plans for her." he replied as he started to laugh making Darcy wonder what they had in mind for her. Stella looked at the witch for a while and then she decided to take the shower she was offered. It would probably be a while before she would get another chance at it. As soon as she had finished she came out of the shower where some clothes were given to her.

"You can change into these after we have washed the witch." the man handing them to her said. They walked around for a few minutes and then entered a large room where two hoses were lying on the floor.

"Well Stella, you are going to wash our dear witch by using one of these hoses. This one is connected to a high pressure pump with warm water but if you 'd use it on her you 'd probably peel of her skin with it. This one is connected to a normal pressure pump but you 'd be using cold water instead of warm water. Your choice." he said as he gestured to his men to strip Darcy out of her clothes. Stella looked at both hoses and asked if she was allowed to test both hoses. She tried the high pressured hose and found out the pressure was indeed to high to use on human skin since it damaged the floor in front of her. She picked up the other hose and walked over to Darcy who was standing near a wall. The moment Stella started spraying the water over Darcy she felt the water was ice cold making Darcy inhale fast but she remained fixed on her place since she wanted to get clean. After the initial cold was subsiding she turned herself around in order to make sure the Stella would be able to clean every spot on her body. After a few minutes Stella had washed away all of the dirt on Darcy and was about to stop when the old man said to continue a bit longer. Stella told him that continuing would cause hypothermia but he told her that if she would not do as he told her he would use the high pressured hose on Darcy. Stella then continued until the man told her to stop. By then Darcy's lips had turned blue and she was in need of a warm bed. Stella picked up one of the towels that were in the room and started to dry Darcy up and get her to warm up. The old man told them to come with him and they entered a bedroom next to the room they just left. Stella immediately put Darcy in bed since she was still cold. The old man laughed at the sight of the witch shivering uncontrollably. He then left locking the door behind him. Stella looked around to see if there were more blankets in the room but there was only the one that was already on the bed. In the end she decided to undress and get into the bed herself. She took Darcy into her arms.

"What are you doing?" Darcy asked her as she felt Stella's warm skin touch hers.

"I 'm going to share my body heat to warm you up a little. You feel like a lump of ice." Stella answered as she pulled Darcy closer to her chest. Darcy then felt her chest touching Stella's warming her up even better. After a while she stopped shivering as her body temperature was rising while Stella still held on to her in a tight embrace. Darcy then smiled for a minute while she enjoyed Stella's warm touch. They figured how it would look to a stranger seeing them lying together like that but they couldn't care less since it was necessary.

"I 'm feeling better now." Darcy said as she looked up to face Stella who then let go of the witch. She then picked up the clothes she had been given and changed into them. Stella looked around to find some clothes for Darcy but couldn't find any. Darcy had fallen asleep again while Stella had been searching for something to dress her up. It seemed as these guys wanted her to be naked for some reason. Why? That was something that they both would find out in due time.

**Bloom and Icy's room.**

Bloom had just been forced to give Icy another spanking but now the old man also wanted that Icy wouldn't be dressed again while he told Bloom to pick up all of Icy's clothes. Bloom looked at Icy who now was naked standing in front of them and saw at the witch's face that she felt a bit ashamed.

"What's wrong witch? Do you feel ashamed of showing your body to an audience?" the man taunted her but then her face turned expression and she looked straight at him and reacted as proudly as she always did.

"Not at all. I have a beautiful body and I don't mind you perverts watching at it. My skin used to be flawless but a whip can do so much damage. All thanks to you off course. What is that I see in your eyes? Disappointed that I 'm still not as broken as you hoped I would be after a few whippings and some dirty panties. The only one you managed to break was Bloom." Icy responded as she looked at Bloom who changed her expression from an angry face to a sad face but her eyes told Icy differently. Icy was amused by the fact that Bloom was playing along to help her. The old man looked at both of them for a while and walked out. As soon as they were both alone Bloom walked into the bathroom to pick up some things to tend to Icy's back. Icy had already laid herself down on the bed where she let her tears flow freely. When Bloom started to take care of her the witch started to feel better.

"That was quite the performance." Bloom commented on her act a few minutes before "he really believes that you are still as strong as ever. Maybe we should let him believe that he is actually breaking me instead of you. I wonder what he will do next."

"Honestly, I don't want to find out what he would come up with next" Icy told Bloom "He might decide to let you do even worse things to me than just spank me. I can think of a few things... If it was me who had to come up with a fitting punishment for myself..."

"Don't do this to yourself. Don't fall apart now. We need to stay strong now and make sure that we survive this together. Now we have to be a team for a change. I know this must seem strange to you but up until now we have been fighting each other. When we get out of here things will never be the same for both of us."

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't fight you as I did in the past because I will always remember what happens to us now."

"You 're right, I will probably do too and that..." Icy didn't finish her sentence because the lump in her throat got to her and then she started to cry. Bloom started to comfort her and wondered how long they would be here before her friends would find them.

**Stormy and Flora's room.**

Stormy woke up in Flora's arms wondering how long they had been sleeping. Soon she felt Flora's arms tighten around her chest indicating the fact that the fairy was about to wake up. After a few seconds Flora asked her if she had slept well. Stormy admitted that she had slept well. Flora then stood up and pulled the witch along into the bathroom where they freshened up. As soon as that was finished they both went back into their room waiting for their breakfast. When their breakfast had been served they started eating, Stormy from on the floor as she had the day before and Flora sitting on the bed. When they had finished breakfast Flora cleaned up Stormy's face and hair again. They decided to read a magazine to pass the time. Several hours later the man walked in with his goons and looked at them for a while he thought about how to tell them what he had in mind for them.

"You know Flora...I wonder what happened yesterday after I left this room. Did you and the witch continue what we had started or did you go to bed to sleep, leaving Stormy as aroused as she was." he started while he studied Flora's actions "I guess you did finish the job after all since you were quite aroused yourself. Maybe you 're coming out of the closet yourself. Or am I wrong?" Flora smiled for a while and then she responded.

"That 's for me to know and for you to find out." she said as she looked him straight in the eyes trying to read his reactions "I did enjoy myself with Stormy the entire time you guys were here, who knows what I did after you guys left." The man was surprised by her answer thinking that he could be wrong about this fairy after all.

"Well I think I found a nice way to torture the witch. Here are some really nice clothes for you Flora," he said as he showed her a tight dress one could see through and some sexy lingerie "you can decide to put these on and show yourself off to Stormy every day or you can go for option two and let some friends of mine let her have it." Flora could already guess what he was talking about and was not in the mood to let him have it his way, even if it meant wearing the clothes he had handed her. She would never think about wearing these when circumstances were different, not even for Helia. Now she had to do what was right and not what they thought was right. She then changed into her new attire which made everyone in the room look at her. Some men were drooling over how sexy she looked in that outfit. Stormy even had a hard time pulling herself together. Then the old man turned t Stormy and ordered that her clothes would be taken from her too. Soon Stormy was standing naked in the room standing next to Flora while the man walked up to them holding two identical bracelets.

"These bracelets are very special. Once I put them on you can't take them off and you can't touch each other any more. Well Flora how does that sound? The witch longing for your touch and yet neither of you can touch each other." he then explained what he was about to do. As soon as he had put those bracelets on the girls wondered what was going to happen if the got too close together. The man told them to find that out for themselves as he left the room. Once he had left Stormy looked at Flora.

"There is only one way to know what would happen if we touch each other." Stormy said as she looked at Flora's chest.

"Yes, and that is by trying to touch each other and stop looking at my chest." Flora said a bit embarrassed. Then Flora reached out for Stormy and as soon as she touched the witch's shoulder with her fingertips they both got an electric shock sending them both away from each other.

"Okay, we can't sleep in the same bed any more so I propose that you take the bed and I 'll be sleeping on the ground." Stormy suggested.

"We can also switch every night." Flora's told her.

"Yes but I think that the bed is also off limits for me." Stormy said as she reached out for the bed and as soon as she touched it she got another shock "you see. So the floor it is." Flora felt bad for Stormy who sat down on the floor while Flora laid down a blanket and a pillow for Stormy so when they would go to sleep the witch would have some comfort during her sleep.


	5. To break or not to break?

**To break or not to break.**

**Magix**

It had been six weeks since Stella,Flora and Bloom had suddenly disappeared one by one. Sky was sitting together with his friends and the remaining Winx club members wondering where to look next for his girlfriend.

"We have to find Bloom, Stella and Flora. Oritel, Muriel and Bloom were finally reunited as a family and then this happens. If I get my hands on the Trix..." Sky started but got interrupted.

"No the Trix have nothing to do with this. Icy disappeared while the other two escaped Lightrock. So this would mean that there is someone else behind their disappearance. It 's the only logical conclusion. Besides if the Trix had them imprisoned wouldn't they be all over the place trying to destroy everything?" Tecna reasoned as she looked up.

"That's right, they would be witching us out the moment they get their hands on Bloom and the Dragonfire. But what if the Trix are ...nah that would be ridiculous." Layla said.

"What were you thinking about Layla?" Musa asked.

"Well I thought since Icy and Bloom were taken at exactly the same day they might be together. Maybe they are both being used for some reason. I don't know...it sounds a little out there." Layla answered.

"Not that far out... I can feel there could be some truth in it." Riven said as he looked at the rest.

"What do you mean?" Helia asked him.

"Riven once had a short lived relation with Darcy and ever since then he is able to sense when she 's near. In the past few days he 's sensing that she is somehow in pain." Musa answered "I don't mean physical pain but he can feel she 's hurt..."

"You don't mind the fact that there still is some psychic connection between the two of them?" Timmy asked.

"At first it was difficult to live with and Musa tried many spells to sever that connection but it never happened so in the end we learned to live with it. It also comes in handy when the Trix are up to something. But lately it seems as if Darcy is screaming it out instead of trying to keep her feelings under control as she always used to do." Riven clarified the situation.

"If we put this all together we can conclude that the Trix are together with our girls and probably in big trouble, but Sky you can sense when Bloom is around isn't it?" Brandon started to think of a plan.

"I do but it feels like it is all over the place. Like as if there is some kind of force making sure I can't exactly pinpoint where she is." Sky said.

"That would explain why I can't tell where Darcy is as well." Riven said.

"Well whatever the case, we need to find them before it is too late to do something about it." Musa interrupted as she looked at the team.

**The hideout.**

The witches and fairies were suddenly brought to a big room where the old man stood waiting for them. As the girls were looking at him one of his servants was serving them a drink. The man then looked at the six of them with a smile on his face.

"Well the three witches couldn't be broken because the three of you always fixed them up after whatever torture we put them through so I had to come up with something new, something that would finally either finishes the witches and become the ultimate humiliation to them." he spoke up as the girls looked at him wondering what he up his sleeve this time.

"What is it this time you have in mind?" Icy asked him as she took another sip of her drink.

"Well I noticed that the six of you rather join forces than fight each other in the past few weeks. What I don't understand is why? Why would you fairies help these evil creatures?"

"Because it is not our way to torture them. We are guardian fairies and as such obligated to help whoever needs us. Right now, the Trix are the ones that need our help." Bloom answered as she looked at the man who only raised an eyebrow.

"Even if they aren't our favourite people it is our duty to even protect them from harm. I would be the last to actually help them but they need us and that 's what matters." Stella added.

"Why do you want to hurt them?" Flora asked.

"The Ancestresses are the reason I want them out of the picture. If they would die the Ancestresses would loose their powers and finally disappear as well. Isn't that what you want too." the man asked Bloom.

"They had my people locked away in the Obsidian circle together with them but we freed them all from their prison including the Ancestresses. If we have to face them again we will fight them with all our might but for the moment they are keeping themselves under our radar. As for the Trix, killing them is not the answer to destroy the Ancestresses, they are their daughters and that is a fact." Bloom answered his question.

"That is impossible. For thousand years they have been between life and death so how could they have children?" he asked again looking at Bloom who started to smile. Even Icy wondered what this was all about. Bloom then looked at Icy with a more serious face now.

"What I am about to tell here might make the three of you either hate me more or change your mind about me even more than it has already. The Ancestresses were given a chance by a higher being to be alive long enough to have a child. They took that chance hoping it would save them someday from their eternal life between actual life and death. Being ghosts was not the way they had pictured their lives after being reborn over a thousand years ago. They were abandoned by the witches that gave birth to them or so they were told. As they grew up they found out that those witches were actually killed and in their dying moment they cursed their daughters with eternal life in order to find their killer or his or her descendants and punish them for what was done to them. I think that what happened to Sparx was the result of that but since they didn't die they must have found the wrong people who were responsible for killing their mothers. There has always been friction throughout history between the powers of darkness and light but there was always balance as well. All that changed thousand years ago because someone decided it was better that only one side should be absolute and the other should serve the absolute power. Since then Darkness and Light have been fighting to become the absolute power. All that ended in the worst case scenario eighteen years ago..." Bloom told as she was looking at everyone "The Trix are actually the victims in this whole scenario, they lost their mothers because of the company of light who banished them to the Obsidian circle in the first place. They became the way they are today because of my parents Oritel and Marion. I am not going to make that same mistake."

When Bloom had finished the man laughed out loud as he looked at them.

"You see Bloom you don't have to since I already sealed their faith. The drinks they were drinking were spiked with a special potion. It will turn them back to their embryonic state which they won't survive. You have about two hours to make your goodbyes since now they can't be saved any more." he said as he left the room. The Trix then looked at their empty glasses as they realised they were tricked.

"Why did he do that?" Stella asked.

"Because that was the only way he could get rid of us." Stormy answered.

"What did you mean by the Ancestresses being reborn a thousand years ago?" Icy asked Bloom.

"You paid attention when I told him the story of the Ancestresses. Now I can tell the parts I left out because I didn't want him to know everything. Before they were reborn they had lived a life until they were twenty it was then that an evil warlock had poisoned them with a potion just like the one you just were given. The warlock had gotten away just in time before the witches and fairies who were looking for him found them. One of them was my ancestress and when she found out what was happening to them she came up with a very special spell. It is known as the rebirth spell which my mother recently taught me. The main purpose of this spell is to put the embryo in someone's womb and she put the Ancestresses into the womb of the witches that volunteered to save them. There is a downside to this spell, they were reborn with every memory of their previous life intact, they even remembered being born. When they were reborn they were raised as well as they could until one day the three of them were left alone for a what was supposed to be just a few hours. Their mothers never returned and they grew up slowly becoming the way they are now. When they found out what had happened to their mothers their anger knew no boundaries. Their lives became all about finding the killer of their mother and over time they even forgot what is was all about. They blamed the Sparx royal family for what had happened to them in the end and wanted to get their hands on the Dragonfire in order to revive themselves. It was in those days that a higher being decided it was time to interfere and offered them a choice. They could go after the Dragonfire and keep reviving themselves for all eternity or they could be revived long enough to have a child. They choose the last option." Bloom told the group as the Trix were slowly rejuvenating "When they were revived they came across a man called Valiant who in the end became the father of all three of you. Once you were born the Ancestresses turned into ghosts again but they were happy and decided to go looking for this killer again. Even the killer was as cursed as they were but Valiant had different ideas about that and tricked them into believing that the killer was in Sparx. You can guess what has happened next. As for the grim part of the story, Valiant was a prince of Sparx in possession of the Dark Ember of the Dragonfire. He later became better known as Valtor."

"What are you saying? Valtor was our father?" Stormy shouted while Darcy seemed to feel bad.

"No wonder he wasn't interested in either one of us, we do have a bad taste in men. But why didn't he tell us and how did you find out?" Icy asked Bloom.

"Valtor used to be uncle Valiant." Bloom answered making everyone in the room looking at her even more confused.

"Are you telling us that we are family?" Darcy asked.

"That 's right. When my mother told me about him I felt sick to my stomach, especially since I killed him. Now you never have the chance to know your father." Bloom said to the witches who then looked at each other.

"It was not your fault he is dead. He should have quit when he was defeated but no he had to tempt faith by attacking you again. It costed him dearly." Icy said as she walked up to Bloom and put her arms around her. They stood there for a while holding each other.

"So we are cousins," Darcy stated "unbelievable. I never thought this would happen."

"Yeah, we have been witching out family." Stormy replied as she shook her had.

"What does it matter now, we are dying anyway." Icy said as she sat down.

"Well, you don't have to die." Bloom responded to Icy "I can perform the rebirth spell and save all three of you."

"And who will be our mother? It's not as if there are some witches here who will carry us to birth." Darcy wondered.

"I will carry you to birth." Bloom said making everyone look at her.

"Hold on, I am not going to let you give birth and raise the evil triplet by yourself honey." Stella cut in "if you are going through with this spell you might as well give Darcy to me."

"Even if it ruins your figure?" Bloom asked Stella

"Hey that would happen some day anyway." Stella said as everyone started to laugh.

"While we 're at it why don't you let me carry Stormy to birth." Flora offered.

"Sounds all noble but there is a tiny detail we are overlooking" Icy started "our powers are bound in here."

This made everyone look down as they realised the old man had won after all.

"You know, what could be more humiliating" Darcy wondered "die as an embryo or being reborn as a fairy's daughter."

"I 'd say the first one, I 'd rather die of old age as the daughter of Flora then as an embryo." Stormy responded.

"I just don't want to die. Right now I wished someone would find us in the next hour or so." Icy hoped as she started to cry. As everyone was sitting down holding each other suddenly they heard a lot of noise coming from behind the door.

"What is going on out there?" Stella wondered.

"Whatever it is it 's helping us too." Bloom said as she felt her powers being unleashed again.

"We can kick back now." Icy said as she stood up and started walking to the door but before she reached it it opened. The man ran in there followed by three shadows.

"You 're not getting away from us, Barash. You killed our mothers and you turned us into children again. Now we will punish you for that." the three Ancestresses shouted at the man as he came closer to the Winx and the Trix. He reached out for Icy but before he even got his hands on her he was turned into a block of ice.

"Well done Icy" one of the Ancestresses said.

"Now kill him." another said

"only then we can finally die and rest in peace." the third one said.

"Is that the only way the curse can be lifted?" Bloom asked the Ancestresses.

"Unfortunately, it is." they answered.

"I don't care." Icy said "He is going to get what he deserves."

Bloom then looked at the iced man and then realised that he still had a body.

"How is it possible he still has a body whereas the Ancestresses don't?" she wondered.

"He absorbs the life force of the people who he has dosed with his special potion, rejuvenating him as well as his victims. The moment his victims die he regains his youth. Only once he had failed to do so." an Ancestress explained.

"I see, well then Icy if you still feel like killing him let's do it all together." Bloom said wondering how many people had fallen victim to this man. They all combined their powers and sent it into the man killing him once and for all. When it was done the Ancestresses all smiled as they were slowly disappearing.

"Thank you all for finally letting us pass on to the next world" they said while the Trix were crying and the Winx were comforting them. Once the Ancestresses were gone Bloom looked at the witches who now looked like twelve year old and whose clothes no longer fit them.

"Now let's get out of here."Bloom said. Stella then performed a transportation spell making them appear in the royal palace of Sparx where Oritel and Marion looked confused at the girls. Bloom told them everything what had happened in the past few hours.

"So if I'm getting this right you want to carry Icy to birth. Why would you want to do that? After all she is the daughter of an Ancestress. Wouldn't it be more logical to let a witch raise her again?" Marion asked

"Well first, I found out that a few days before I went missing that they are family. Second, where are you going to find a witch willing enough to give birth to them?" Bloom wondered.

"What do you mean by family?" Marion asked.

"Didn't you have brother?" Bloom answered making Marion look at her with big eyes.

"How did you find out about him?"

"History books mother. I read up on my history of Sparx. I wouldn't make much of a queen if I didn't know anything about the history of my world. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because he was the black sheep of the family. He wanted to rule as king of Sparx but throughout history only the keepers of the Dragonfire were allowed to rule this realm. It's the law. If Daphne hadn't died she would have been the next ruler but things didn't work out this way." Marion finished her story.

"Well ," Bloom started "Icy, Darcy and Stormy are his daughters. So that 's why they are family."

"So Valtor did have children after all." Oritel said as he walked up to the Trix who were getting younger by the minute. Suddenly the other Winx girls and their boyfriends showed up.

"Bloom, you 're back...I missed you so much." Sky said as he took his fiancé in his arms.

"Stella my sunshine, it feels good to have you in my arms again." Brandon celebrated.

"My beautiful Flora, come into my arms." Helia embraced Flora

While everyone was greeting Bloom,Stella and Flora the Trix felt their that their powers were diminishing.

"Bloom, what is going on with the Trix?" Musa asked.

"Yes, they have been poisoned with a special potion that returns them to their embryonic state. The only way to save them now is to use a spell that only a keeper of the Dragonfire can use this spell. So Stella, Flora and I have decided to use that spell and get pregnant. The three of them will be reborn in six or seven months from now." Bloom answered as she walked up to the Trix who were looking about six by then.

"So we are going to have a child." Sky stated "and not just any child but a descendant of the Ancestresses. Well does that mean we are getting married any time soon?"

"No Sky, we are having a baby sooner than we had planned, that's all." Bloom answered "But Icy will have to get used to a new name."

"What do you mean" Icy asked.

"Well if I call you Icy again some people might put one and one together and may want to kill you. How do you feel about Isabel?"

"Sounds great. You have to get used to being called mum soon." Icy laughed.

"Oh, my mother would kill me. She is going to be a grandmother soon and she had hoped that Brandon and I would wait at least four more years before we would have children. And the fact that Darcy is going to be her granddaughter will make it even worse." Stella said as she realised what she was about to do as she saw her parents walk in the room.

"What did you just say?" King Radius asked as he walked up to his daughter "I am going to be a grandfather soon?"

"What is going on here?" Stella's mother asked and Stella told her everything that had happened.

"So that's why I want to go through with this." Stella finished her story.

"Spoken like a true guardian fairy." her mother complemented "This is not really as we had hoped but a witch as a granddaughter doesn't sound too bad after all."

"Would you change my name too?" Darcy asked.

"Yes, honey. I was thinking about either Aurora or Daisy which one do you prefer?"

"I 'd like to be called Daisy. It sounds closer to my name." Darcy answered.

"What will your parents think about you getting pregnant with me?" Stormy asked Flora.

"I just got of the phone and they actually are looking forward to meeting you as soon as you are born." Flora answered

"Would you please change my to Samantha when I am reborn?"

"Why Samantha?"

"I love the way it sounds." Stormy answered as Flora picked her up. The Trix were close to two years old by then while Marion and Bloom were making the necessary preparations to perform the spell. When they were ready Stella and Flora were the first ones to get a baby in their wombs and then Marion performed the spell on Bloom. As soon as it was done the girls decided to go outside and enjoy the last moments of their freedom.


End file.
